Historia de las Imperiales Consortes de Britannia
by Sonia Hernandez
Summary: Historia de las Imperiales Consortes de Britannia. Las mujeres mas bellas del Imperio, esposas de Charles Zi Britannia. Madres de los Príncipes y Princesas Británicos
1. Lady Anticlea

Nombre: Anticlea Woodley

Apodos: Lady Anticlea, Reina de Britannia, Primera Imperial Consorte

Edad: 54 años

Color de Cabello: Marrón

Color de Ojos: Marrón

Color de Piel: Blanca

Historia:

Lady Anticlea nació en Britannia, hija de padres nobles. Conoció a Charles en el Baile de su Coronación, pocas semanas después comenzaron a salir. Mantuvieron relaciones sexuales dos veces y ella quedo embarazada, tras que el Rey se enterara, pidió su mano y ella aceptó encantada. Cuando tenía ya 5 meses de embarazo y felizmente casada, optando el nombre de "Anticlea Eu Britannia" descubrió que su esposo la engañaba con Irene Stilles, una criada que estaba embarazada de él por 3 meses. Y cuando se enteró que Irene iba a casarse con Charles se sintió muy mal que se encerró en su habitación por el resto de su embarazo

Cuatro meses después, Anticlea dio a luz a Odysseus Eu Britannia, el Primer Príncipe Británico y heredero al trono. Un par de meses luego, Irene Stilles dió a luz a Guinevere Su Britannia, la Primera Princesa.


	2. Lady Irene

**Irene Su Britannia**

Nombre Completo: Irene Heimdol

Apodos: Criada, Segunda Imperial Consorte, Reina Irene

Edad: 53

Color de Cabello: Castaño Claro

Color de Ojos: Verdes

Color de Piel: Blanca

Historia:

Irene era la criada personal de Charles Zi Britannia, una mujer respetuosa y

humilde. A Charles le parecía demasiado hermosa como para ser una criada. Tan

bonita como su esposa Lady Anticlea Eu Britannia, madre de su primer hijo.

Tanto que Charles una noche violó a la criada y la embarazó... provocando celos

a su esposa, Anticlea. Quien se encerró en su habitación durante sus

4 restantes meses de embarazo.

Irene dio a luz a la Segunda Princesa, Guinevere Su Britannia. A los 20 años de edad,

Charles la desposó y la convirtió en la Segunda Imperial Consorte.

Muerte:

Irene Su Britannia falleció en un accidente automovilístico cuando

Guinevere tenía tan solo 22 años de edad. Su muerte se marcó

en la historia de las Imperiales Consortes y Charles Zi Britannia

no estuvo en su funeral por sentirse culpable.


	3. Lady Alyson

**Alyson El Britannia**

Nombre Completo: Alyson Hearts

Apodos: Lady Alyson, la Tercera Imperial Consorte, Reina de Britannia.

Edad: 48

Color de Cabello: Rubio.

Color de Ojos: Avellana.

Color de Piel: Blanca.

Historia:

Lady Alyson Hearts nació en Estados Unidos, conoció a Charles en su boda

con Irene Su Britannia, él se enamoro de ella y Alyson, al ser una mujer

demasiado inocente y bella pensó que de verdad la amaba. Charles la drogó y la violo,

pero no la embarazó.

6 años después. Cuando él tenía una relación con Lady Cadince Olweess se reencontraron e hicieron el amor, la embarazó y luego de 4 meses, Lady

Cadince también quedó embarazada. Cinco meses después Alyson dio a luz

a Schneizel El Britannia, Segundo Príncipe Británico.

Luego de 1 año, dio luz a Magnus El Britannia.

 **Muerte:**

Charles asesinó a Alyson luego de que Marianne falleció, pensó que Alyson

podría estar involucrada y por eso la mató. Schneizel solo sabe que fue

asesinada, más no se sabe por quien. Y Magnus sabe toda

la verdad.


	4. Lady Cadince

**Cadince Li Britannia**

Nombre Completo: Lady Cadince Olweess.

Apodos: Lady Cadince, Cuarta Imperial Consorte, Reina de Britannia.

Edad: 49.

Color de Cabello: Rosa Pálido.

Color de Ojos: Azules.

Color de piel: Pálida.

Historia:

Lady Cadince nació en Britannia, hija de un guardia del Palacio y una

Duquesa que vivía allí, muy amiga de Charles. Cadince conoce a Charles

desde bebe y estuvo comprometida en matrimonio con él desde la concepción. Cuando se casaron, fue la más codiciada de las otras Imperiales Consortes.

Charles está enamorado perdidamente de Cadince, la embarazó antes de casarse

y tuvieron a Cornelia Li Britannia, la Segunda Princesa Británica. Luego de 12 años

tuvieron a Euphemia Li Britannia.

Muerte:

Cadince murió en el accidente de Pedragon tras el cañón.

A Cornelia se le rompió el corazón.


	5. Lady Nicole

**Nicole Lo Britannia**

Nombre Completo: Nicole Giacosa.

Apodos: Lady Nicole, Quinta Imperial Consorte, Reina de Britannia.

Edad: 47

Color de Cabello: Negro

Color de Ojos: Verdes

Color de Piel: Pálida.

Historia:

Nicole nació en Italia. Conoció a Charles por estar comprometida con él,

se casaron y luego la embarazó, Nicole pasó todo su embarazo junto

a su criada, encerrada en su habitación. Luego nació Maximilion Lo Britannia

en Italia, ya que ella había ido a visitar a sus padres. No se le dio el

título de Príncipe por nacer en otro país.

Muerte:

Charles de un impulso dejó de amar a Nicole y la invitó a su habitación

para "hablar" literalmente la violó y luego de eso. Cuando ella

dormía le iba a clavar una espada en el pecho, cuando ella

abre los ojos.

-¿Vas a matarme, no? – Dice con tranquilidad, luego sonrió-. Lo

sospeché, nunca me quisiste. Solo eres un mujeriego.

-Cállate, Nicole.

-No – Espetó ella y lo miró a la cara, desafiándolo.

-¿Qué has dicho?

-No me voy a callar – Dijo ella-. Si voy a morir, no quiero

morir pensando que no protesté.

-Nicole, si morir es tú deseo...

-Pero... – Ella lo detuvo-. Prométeme una cosa.

-¿Qué? ¿Es tú último deseo?

-Si – Dijo con la mirada-. Charles, vas a confesar ante todo el mundo, que tú me mataste.

Por petición mía.

-Está bien, Nicole.

-Mátame – Ordenó ella, entonces Charles alzó la espada y cuando

se la clavo en el pecho ella pego un grito atroz. De un momento a otro

comenzó a desangrarse. Había muerto con los ojos abiertos, mirándolo acusadoramente.

Entonces el cerró sus ojos y le dedico un último beso.

Al día siguiente confesó la muerte de su esposa, y que ella le había pedido

que la matara. Todos lo consideraron como suicidio.


	6. Lady Flora

**Flora Mel Britannia**

Nombre Completo: Flora Annessa Le Tigüe.

Apodos: Lady Flora, Séptima Imperial Consorte, Reina de Britannia

Edad: 40.

Color de Cabello: Castaño oscuro.

Color de Ojos: Castaños

Color de Piel: Blanca.

Historia:

Lady Flora nació en Britannia, hija de Duques muy reconocidos. Era escritora

profesional, traductora del Inglés, Ruso y Francés y la Séptima Imperial

Consorte de Charles Zi Britannia.

Conoció a Charles en un evento de su libro y se sorprendió al saber que

él era su fan. Tanto así que pidió su mano y sus padres no se negaron.

Se casaron en una gran ceremonia en donde las 6 Imperiales Consortes

estuvieron presentes. Luego quedo embarazada de Marybelle Mel Britannia.

Luego de 4 años dio a luz a Julia Mel Britannia.

Muerte:

En _De pequeños a lo que fuimos y somos ahora_ Julia y Marybelle cuentan

que Flora Mel Britannia falleció en un explosión en la Mansión donde se

hospedaba, que fue a causa de una banda de matones que

odiaban a **Charles** . Y también Fiorella fue víctima

de esa banda.


End file.
